


Dancing

by LolaRose



Category: Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Их танец вьется вместе с безумными мотивами, что извлекают из инструментов музыканты.Сцена в "Персефоне" из 4 главы.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Для manul, которая попросила фик про Ника и сцену с танцами)

_Watch me falling  
Between believing and knowing.  
My love is nothing for you at all,  
But that`s what it seems (to be) © Princesse Angine — Dancing_

Музыканты играют так, словно взялись за инструменты в первый раз в жизни (или последний). Струнные вот-вот лопнут, духовые задохнуться, а клавиши выскочат и путстяся в пляс самостоятельно.

Алекс обводит взглядом пафосный зал «Персефоны» (по мнению Ника совершенно безвкусно оформленный, но что он может понимать в пафосных заведениях) и выдает:

— Если ваша вечеринка не похожа на это, то даже не пытайтесь меня приглашать.

Ник ловит себя на мысли, что лучше бы Алекс продолжал валяться в бессознательном состоянии в его квартирке над баром. Это бы избавило его от множества проблем. Защищать уж точно было бы легче.  
Кто бы знал, что немного оправившись от шока, _этот_ начнет _действовать_. И всячески мешать Нику выполнять свою работу.

Сидя за столиком, Ник просчитывает в голове возможные пути отступления, в случае, если их разоблачат раньше, чем удастся разведать хоть что-то. В «Персефоне» он бросается в глаза даже в дорогом костюме (очередные пущенные по ветру деньги).

Они выделяются. Ник уже ловит на себе несколько подозрительных взглядов, несколько заинтересованных скользят по Алексу, и Ник чувствует, как внутри нарастает раздражение. Хочется закрыть его собой, чтобы вообще было видно. Даже, когда не делает ничего, все равно привлекает внимание.  
А ведь они должны пустить пыль в глаза и притвориться местными.  
Как остальные существа накладывают морок, их защита — одежда и притворство.

— Я его муж, — прохладные пальцы пробегают по ладони Ника, лежащей на столе, и тот невольно вздрагивает.

— И мы ищем действительно дорогих наслаждений. Правда, _милый_?  
Первоначальное возмущение сходит на нет почти сразу. Это ведь действительно умно! Они должны выглядеть безобидно, и нет ничего лучше, чем сразу броситься в глаза показным блеском. Богатая пара в поисках новых ощущений. Избалованный муж, который будет требовать все самое дорогое. Дураки, ищущие адреналина.  
Ник незаметно кидает предупреждающий взгляд на Кэла, мол, не испорти ничего. Тот выглядит ошарашенным, но соображает быстро.

— Дорогой… — тянет Алекс, а Ник думает о том, как потом выскажет ему за все это. И с ехидцей ловит себя на мысли, что Алексу и играть особо не пришлось, так хорошо вписался в образ. Наслаждается ситуацией, чуть ли не смеется, как будто уже сделал по большому глотку из самых дорогих напитков заведения.  
(Все самое лучшее мне и моему дорогому супругу!)

Официант покупается на это, его лицо заметно расслабляется, а взгляд становится снисходительным.  
Несколько ведьм за соседней столиком не скрывают усмешки.  
Фейри переглядываются нарочито незаинтересованно, и Ник уже который раз еле подавлляет порыв заслонить собой Алекса от этих взглядов.  
Фейри всегда были жадны до тех человеческих чувств, что не могут испытывать сами. А Алекс ими брызжет, словно всем его эмоциям тесно в этом теле, и они выходят со взмахами рук и дрожащим от нахлынувшего голосом.  
Он может оказаться интересным для них и это плохо. Фейри… почему фейри?

Алекс же слишком поглощен своей игрой и ничего не замечает. Он так легко отвлекся на проблемы Кэла и поиски Донни, словно думает, что его собственные неприятности растворятся сами собой.

(Только дурак забудет, что за тобой охотится неуловимая тварь, которая не успокоится пока не прикончит).

— Потанцуем? — Алекс вдруг (он всегда все далет вдруг, пора бы уже привыкнуть) подскакивает со своего места, заряженный очередной идеей, и протягивает ладонь. Сияющие глаза и улыбка его выдают с потрохами.

Хочется напомнить, что они должны найти Донни и быстро свалить из этого места. Платить за все, что Алекс здесь назаказывал Ник и не собирался.  
На него смотрят в ожидании, протянутая ладонь никуда не девается.

И Ник сдается. _Нет, это просто тактическое отступление._

— Думаю, один раз можно расслабиться.

Так он хотя бы будет уверен, что его подопечный рядом, а не сорвется кого-то спасать, и поэтому теперь надо спасать его самого.

Только по тому, как светло улыбается Алекс, Ник понимает, что уголки его губ неосознанно приподнялись в намеке на улыбку.

Они скользят по танцполу, снова привлекая внимания. Еще не так поздно, и все остальные гости не настолько пьяны, чтобы дать течению мелодии унести себя в танец.

_Разве вообще можно танцевать под это? Это кровотечение, а не музыка.  
_  
Ник делает шаг с отвесной скалы и падает. Падает, как человек, который не знает о существовании земли, о том, что полету придет конец.

Немного ближе, так чтобы ощущать тепло чужого тела. И улыбается, должно быть, впервые улыбается.  
Ник любуется им, и Алексу явно приятно это любование — глаза вспыхивают, словно кто-то чиркнул спичкой и поджег фитили.

_Стоит признать, что увлекся, Ник Райдер?  
_  
Но не настолько, чтобы забыть о своих обязанностях и деле. За которое ему очень неплохо заплатили.

Алекс никогда не будет здесь своим. Луизианцы с рождения чувствуют особенный дурман этого места. Ник — истинный луизианец, но уже давно не ощущает себя на своем месте. Просто он за годы научился блестяще это маскировать.

Но обладающие чутьем чувствуют. Многие из сверхъестественных существ предпочитают обходить НИка за милю, лишь бы не попасть в радиус всепоглощающей пустоты, что растекается как Миссисипи за его плечами. Или луизианские болота, попавшим в которые лишь один выход — в трясину с головой.

Алекс, способный видеть истинную сущность сквозь морок, в упор не видит пустоты за спиной Ника. Должно быть, это особенный вид слепоты, атрофированный инстинкт самосохранения. А может, чужаки просто лишены чутья.  
Гости города простодушно покупают куклы вуду и мешочки гри-гри, играют с опасными талисманами. Смертные, желающие переделать мир под себя.

_Ник где-то посередине, так и не нашедший своего места, несмотря на все попытки Элайджи, заменившего отца, передать ему дело всей жизни._

Знающий о своей собственной душе самое темное, Ник даже не пытается глядеть в чужие.

Их танец вьется вместе с безумными мотивами, что извлекают из инструментов музыканты.

Алекс в его руках то почему-то ускользает, то кажется чем-то вечным и незыблемым.

Если привлечь его ближе, коснуться своими губами его губ… Он ответит?

Музыка взрывается последними аккордами, нервными, нарывными. Будто специлаьно, чтобы заставить вздрогнть и очнутся.

Хорошего понемножку.

Ник игнорирует удрученный взгляд Алекса, отстраняется и возвращается к столику. Пора вернуться к делам.

Как притоки впадают в Миссисипи, все нити однажды во что-то совьются.  
Подвенечный ли наряд, сутану, робу, саван.

Какофония звуков сложится в мелодию их жизни.

Отдельные движения превратятся в танец.


End file.
